In today's busy world, consumers and retailers alike often employ technology to improve the shopping experience. Retailers, for example, look to technology to lower the cost of each transaction and to employ targeted marketing techniques to present consumers with advertising that is targeted to the particular needs and habits of a given consumer.
Consumers often make purchases of household goods, for example, based on items listed on a shopping list. The traditional hand-written shopping list, however, is often replaced by a digital list stored in a mobile device of the user. Consumers can often dictate their shopping list into a mobile device. In addition, a number of techniques are known for automatically generating an electronic shopping list for a consumer (for example, with items from a selected recipe).
A number of techniques have been proposed or suggested for using mobile devices to improve the shopping experience for consumers and/or retailers. United States Published Patent Application No. 2008/0052168, for example, discloses techniques for providing targeted advertising to a group of individuals in public places and public carriers. United States Published Patent Application No. 2007/0174115 discloses techniques for presenting customized presentation offers to a consumer having a shopping device. In addition, United States Published Patent Application No. 2006/0047577 discloses techniques for matching a shopping list with an order that items are found in a given store.
While such technology advances have improved the shopping experience of consumers and/or retailers, a need still remains for improved techniques for making the shopping list in a mobile device more intelligent such that it can leverage the information from a number of different audio sources.